


Te voy a dejar ir

by LarryDramaQueen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boda, Cancer, M/M, larry - Freeform, muerte - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryDramaQueen/pseuds/LarryDramaQueen





	Te voy a dejar ir

"Pero Louis...." Lloriqueaba Eleanor en el regazo de su novio quien tenía cara de fastidio.

 

"Eleanor....Por favor, no hoy, no ahora, ya habrá tiempo, cariño..."Dijo volteando los ojos porque su novia no le daba ni un descanso sobre el tema.

 

"Vamos, Tomlinson siempre dices lo mismo 'ya habrá tiempo' o 'después' ¿Cuándo va a ser? ¿Cuándo es ese 'después'?...Cariño ¿A que le temes?" Le regunto desafiante.

 

"A nada, Eleanor" Y, si, obviamente que estaba mintiendo, evidentemente que tenia miedo; ¿Qué dirían las fans? Y ¿Cómo reaccionarían los chicos? Sobre todo aquello último era la que le preocupaba más.

 

"Entonces...vamos Lou, tu familia ya lo ha aceptado" Le reclamo con vergüenza y las mejillas rosadas.

 

"Oh, ¡Vamos! ¿En realidad creías que te iban a rechazar? Cariño, eres magnifica ¿tenias miedo?" Pregunto, cambiando de plática.

 

"Sabes que si, y no me cambies de tema." Bien, eso no había funcionado.

 

"No" Y ese no sonó tan imponente que por un momento creyó que se estaba arrepintiendo.

 

"Lou.... ¿A que te refieres?" Pregunto temerosa.

 

"No, hoy no, tenemos que hacerlo en grande." Le respondió con una gran sonrisa. Al final el chico de cabello castaño solo había aceptado para hacer a su novia feliz, no porque estuviera cien por cien de acuerdo. Entonces, Eleanor también sonrió al entender a que se refería.

 

El anuncio de su compromiso seria aun más grande de lo esperado; por que cuando Louis Tomlinson dice grande se refiere a gigante.

 

******

 

"¿Me dirás ya el por que de tanto alboroto?" Pregunto su amigo rubio "A pesar de tu fama, no eres muy fiestero, sobre todo si te trata de tu casa" Comento Niall llegando a su lado con cara de pocos amigos. Y la verdad era que si por él fuera no estuviera allí; no era porque no le cayera bien Eleanor o algo por el estilo; en realidad eran mejores amigos, lo que decía la prensa o las fans sobre ellos en realidad a veces era un poco exagerado, pero en esos momentos Harry lo necesitaba más que nunca y los jodidos de administración lo habían obligado a ir a esa fiesta. Según ellos, suficiente había sido haberles permitido a Zayn y Liam faltar como para que Niall también lo hiciera.

 

Aquella era su fiesta de compromiso, pero nadie lo sabia, solo sus familias, esa fiesta se había hecho porque era la perfecta ocasión para darle a conocer al mundo tan grata sorpresa; a eso se refería Louis Tomlinson con grande, invitar a los paparazis y amigos de la farándula.

 

"Hola, Niall, yo estoy muy bien, gracias por preocuparte ¿y tu, como has estado?" Contesto sarcástico a lo que Niall respondió volteando los ojos. "Todo a su tiempo, rubio." Respondió con una enorme sonrisa. "Por cierto ¿y los demás?" Pregunto, refiriéndose a sus compañeros de banda.

 

El rubio lo miro con desconcierto como diciéndole 'me estas jodiendo ¿verdad?'

 

"¿Qué?" Le pregunto Louis con confusión.

 

Niall soltó un suspiro. "¿Hace cuanto que no hablas con Harry, Modest! o alguno de nosotros, Louis?" Pregunto.

 

Louis lo pensó pero no supo que contestar.

 

"¿A que te refieres, Niall? Déjate de juegos" Le respondió exasperado; su pregunta no venia al caso, mucho menos el día de su compromiso.

 

"Olvídalo" Le dijo cabreado y, antes de que Louis pudiera protestar, se perdió entre la multitud.

 

La actitud de Louis era algo que tenia molestos a sus compañeros de trabajo hacia tiempo.

 

**********

 

"¿Amor?" Le hablo Eleanor. Hacia varias horas que Louis había salido a la terraza de su casa; la pregunta de Niall lo tenia pensativo.

 

"¿Qué pasa?" Le pregunto.

 

"Es hora." Y con eso, dio media vuelta antes de que el oji-azul la siguiera.

La cara que Louis tenía mostraba tanta preocupación que los invitados comenzaban a asustarse; se encontraban en medio de un escenario improvisado donde minutos antes una banda tocaba, y donde fácilmente todo mundo podía observarlos.

 

Eleanor tomo una copa de champagne, de la que Louis no se había percatado, alzándola mientras la golpeaba con una cuchara; y si antes no eran el centro de atención, ahora todos los invitados les miraban.

 

"Primero que nada...." Y entonces la voz de la castaña dejo de escucharse; dejo de prestarle atención para seguir metido en sus miles de cuestionamientos. ¿Hacia cuanto que no veía a los chicos? ¿Hacia cuanto que Harry y él no tenían una noche de mejores amigos donde iban a aquel club? ¿Y el rugby, hacia cuanto lo había abandonado por complacer a su novia? ¿Por qué de pronto se daba cuenta, al ver a Niall, lo cansado que se veía? ¿Se verían también así sus otros amigos? ¿Por qué no habían venido? Pero lo mas importante; ¿Cuándo había dejado de prestar atención a todo menos a Eleanor?

 

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho el 'Louis y yo vamos a casarnos; estamos comprometidos' de la chica de ojos marrones. Entonces, sintió muchos abrazos y escucho miles de felicitaciones por parte de amigos, familiares y demás conocidos, y cuando estaba a punto de girarse para volver a la terraza una cara bastante familiar se poso en frente.

 

"Louis....felicidades" Dijo Niall pero su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna. Lo abrazo y cuando iba a despegarse Louis susurro en su oído "¿A que te referías, Niall?" Y Niall se tensó, ese tipo de cercanía ya no era tan común con Louis, no después de los tan famosos bromances que tanto les habían jodido la vida.

 

  
_¿Así que allí había iniciado todo? ¿Allí se alejo?_ Antes de separarse, Louis abrió desmesuradamente los ojos en reconocimiento. No, eso era imposible, si mal no recordaba, su relación comenzó a deteriorarse mucho antes, entonces si no habían sido los bromances ¿Qué había pasado?

 

El rubio lo observo unos segundos antes de modular un simple 'lo siento' con la boca y salió corriendo de ese toxico lugar.

 

"¡Niall!" Escuchaba los gritos pero él no se iba a detener. "¡Seguridad! ¡No lo dejen salir! ¡Deténganlo!" Pero antes de que alguien lo pudiera agarrar, Niall ya se encontraba encendiendo su Audi negro para huir de allí. ¡Era absurdo! ¿Quién iba a detener a Niall Horan de One Direction?

 

**********

 

"¿Por qué no quieres decírselo, Harry? Es absurdo, de todas maneras se enterara." Le cuestiono Liam molesto con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

 

"Te lo digo de nuevo Liam; ¿Cómo te enteraste tu? ¿Te lo dije yo? ¿Pensaba decírtelo? Mejor no contesto, tú sabes las respuestas. A nadie de ustedes se lo dije yo" Mintió. Porque una parte de aquello no era verdad; él si había llegado a decirle a alguien; a Zayn si se lo había dicho.

 

"Es el único que no sabe, Harry, no es justo." Le dijo, como única respuesta, y con una mirada de comprensión.

 

"Vamos, Liam, lo único absurdo aquí, es que Louis, ahora, ni siquiera sabría que existimos si no fuera porque estamos juntos en una misma banda, y lo que no es justo es que yo tenga que darle explicaciones, que no estoy dispuesto a dar, como si de verdad le importara, después de semanas sin hablar." Lo último lo dijo tan bajo que ni siquiera él se escucho, pero Harry tenía razón.

 

"Harry..."Liam lo miro con pena. "Es tu mejor amigo..." Aquello ultimo lo dijo dubitativo; nadie estaba completamente seguro de que tipo de relación tenían con Louis ahora.

 

"Liam, déjalo ya, tu, mejor que nadie sabe que todo lo que dices es mentira ¿crees que podre decírselo a él? Olvida el que tenga los pantalones para hacerlo, lo que pasa es que, sinceramente, no quiero decirle" Contesto cansado; siempre que a Liam le tocaba quedarse con él en la noche en el hospital, los días que tocaba chequeo o tratamiento, le soltaba el mismo discurso, y ya lo tenía harto. ¿Si el oji-azul aun no se había dado cuenta de lo cansado que se veía en todo este tiempo, que caso tenia decirle lo que pasaba, si de todos modos sabia que no le importaba? No es que no pudiera decirle; ciertamente administración le había concedido su último deseo: un descanso de One Direction, vivir su enfermedad en paz, no paparazis, no medios amarillistas, no giras, con la única condición de que seguiría grabando música, para no levantar sospechas, y que sus visitas al hospital serian de lo mas discretas. Y no, no era que Harry no pudiera decírselo, el problema erradicaba en que, no quería decírselo; Louis había sido tan egoísta al pensar que aquellas 'vacaciones' se debían a que, en Navidad, él había sido el único que no había salido, por quedarse con Eleanor en Londres, a Doncaster, y si antes no quería decírselo, ahora menos.

 

Después de un momento de silencio Liam hablo.

 

"Se va a casar." Aquello fue como un balde de agua fría para Harry, quien trataba de ocultar sus emociones. Una extraña emoción paso por los ojos de Harry, pero se esfumo en un parpadeo. "Esa era la fiesta a la que obligaron ir a Niall."

 

"Era cuestión de tiempo." Contesto encogiéndose de hombros. Liam lo miro extrañado, como si no pudiera creerlo. Y es que, ciertamente, Harry se había resignado. Harry iba a dejarlo ir.

 

"¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Harry?" Le pregunto juguetón y para aligerar el ambiente. Regularmente su rizado amigo le diría algo sarcástico o ingenioso incluso se reiría pero ahora no quedaba ni sombra de lo que era; el cáncer lo iba consumiendo lentamente y eso mataba a Liam.

 

"Me voy a morir, Liam. Y ambos sabemos eso; no tiene caso que lo neguemos." Comento viendo hacía su ventana; tenía un aire de resignación y tristeza.

 

"No digas esas cosas, Harry." Le dijo serio. "No hables así." Harry solo le sonrió con tristeza. Los únicos que todavía no lo dejaban ir, eran los chicos.

 

En silencio, le indico a Liam que se acercará. Y abrazándolo, dejo que se calmará con el sonido de su corazón.

 

Liam suspiro, relajandose un poco, y dejando ir a Harry "Descansa, Harry."

 

"Buenas noches Li, descansa." Le respondió girándose de lado en la camilla para acomodarse a descansar.

 

*******

-Flashbacks- (sin orden)

 

_"Te quiero mucho, Hazza" Susurro Louis en su oído mientras lo abrazaba por detrás._

_"Yo te quiero mas, Boo." Respondió Harry._

 

**"¡¿Cómo crees que me siento yo al escuchar lo que la gente dice de mi, Harry?!"**

**"¡Pero si eso no es mi culpa, Louis!"**

**"¡Tu fuiste el de la idea de seguirle el juego a las fans con 'Larry Stylinson'!"**

**"Pero-.."**

**"Déjate de escusas, yo si tengo una reputación que cuidar, jodido maricón." Y con eso azoto la puerta de su departamento compartido con la convicción de que esa había sido la última vez que las cosas de Louis estaban allí.**

 

_Louis abrazaba por la cintura a Harry mientras bailaban una estúpida canción, como si fuera vals, en medio de la sala._

_"Bailas mal, Harry" Le dijo el oji-azul a Harry riendo._

_Harry frunció el seño y respondió: "Te dije que tenia dos pies izquierdos, Lou." Bufo._

_"No me importaría, incluso si tuvieras dos bocas, con tal de bailar con usted, Sr. Styles." Lo miro tiernamente._

 

**"Se ha ido, Liam" Le dijo su amigo al sentirlo entrar por su puerta. Luego de que Harry no respondiera mensajes y llamadas, decidió ir a buscarlo.**

**"¿A quien te refieres, Harry?" Pregunto confundido.**

**"Boo." Contesto con la voz ahogada; las lágrimas comenzaban a caer en su rostro de nuevo, mientras él seguía en el suelo de rodillas, en medio de la habitación, con una foto de él y Louis en el pecho.**

**Liam corrió a abrazarlo, mientras lo escuchaba murmurar un: 'jodido maricón, eso es lo que soy'.**

**Louis abrazaba otra vez a Harry mientras este último estaba escondido en su pecho llorando a moco tendido.**

 

_"Harry" Suspiro Lou. "Es..."_

_"...la decimoquinta vez que vemos Titanic." Completo Harry y, reía, por lo soso de la situación, porque no importaba cuantas veces vieran la misma película, Harry siempre terminaba llorando en el pecho de Louis, mientras este lo consolaba; lo que al ultimo terminaba en una guerra de cosquillas._

 

**"¿Qué harías si algún día lo que diga la demás gente interviene entre nuestra amistad, Louis?" Pregunto el rizado preocupado por lo que la gente decía de ellos en internet.**

**"Les diría que están locos, que algo entre tu y yo es completamente imposible." Y eso, lejos de aliviar al rizado, lo angustio por que el tono que uso había aplastado los sentimientos que había desarrollado por su mejor amigo.**

 

_No, no era que Harry estuviera oyendo la conversación que Louis y su padrastro tenían por teléfono, él solo iba entrando al departamento cuando una frase de la conversación lo dejo helado._

_"....Si, ya se que un 'Tomlinson' se respeta." Respondió con tono de cansancio._

_"¿Qué quieres que haga con los comentarios de internet? Es un sitio publico, cualquiera puede publicar mierda de otros y nadie hará nada." Dijo después de una pausa._

_"¡¿Vergüenza?! ¡¿Y ahora que he hecho?! El maricón es él, no yo...." Auch, eso era el corazón de Harry rompiéndose. Y es que Louis siempre hablaba sin pensar._

_"Pero....pero es mi mejor amigo ¿mudarme?" Mudarse ¿Por qué? ¿Por el simple hecho de ser homosexual? Aunque Harry nunca había negado o confirmado si era gay, aquel no era problema de nadie más que suyo, ni siquiera lo era de su supuesto mejor amigo. Y, en todo caso, si lo fuera ¿A él que?_

_Algo en esa conversación fue el detonante para que lo abandonara; pero Harry no se quedó a averiguar que fue. En cuanto escucho la palabra 'mudarme' salió corriendo donde Niall._

 

Días después el dichoso 'Larry es la mierda mas grande que he escuchado en mi vida' era el tweet mas compartido y famoso en aquella red social.

 

**"¿Harry?" Pregunto Zayn al ver que me detuve y me masajeaba las cienes de la cabeza.**

**"¿Te pasa algo?" Sonaba más a afirmación que pregunta.**

**"Estoy bien, Zayn, solo es un dolor de cabeza, no tiene importancia." Le conteste entre dientes; en realidad el dolor era insoportable y no era un 'simple dolor de cabeza'. Aunque, no era la primera vez que me daba uno de esa magnitud, esta vez se sentía diferente; era un poco mas intenso de lo normal; casi siempre sabia como ocultarlo pero este era muy fuerte.**

**"Harry..." Continúo dudando, pero yo negué con la cabeza y termine de bajar el par de escalones que me quedaban de las escaleras de la casa, para dirigirme a la sala; me estaba mareando y necesitaba tomar asiento urgentemente.**

**Volví a parar por una punzada, trastrabille y hubiera caído si Zayn no me hubiese agarrado.**

**"¡hm! Harry... ¿Estas seguro de que todo esta bien? ¿Quieres algo?" Me seguía sujetando por lo que, sin soltarme, me dirigió al sillón de la sala.**

**"Estoy perfecto, una aspirina, por favor" ¡Dios! ¿No había un premio para el peor actor? Si, así lo fuera, yo ya tendría cinco, y ¡Diablos! ¡Como dolía!**

**Lo peor de todo era que él sabia que no le estaba diciendo la verdad, pero no había tiempo; nos habíamos estando alistando para "The Jonathan Ross Show", y esa entrevista había estado programada por tanto tiempo, que no solo porque a Harry Styles le doliera la cabeza, la iban a cancelar, a parte, yo sabia que era algo pasajero, después de una aspirina y media hora el dolor se iba a calmar lo suficiente como para poder dar una sonrisa, aunque fuera falsa.**

**"Claro" Me contesto dudoso, y con eso salió de la sala. Pocos minutos después volvió con un vaso con agua y una aspirina, me los tendió y en segundos la pastilla estaba bajando por mi garganta con la esperanza de que hiciera su trabajo.**

**"Zayn..." Desde que el dolor no me lo permitía, había bajado el tono de mi voz un par de tonos; las punzadas eran mas repetitivas, por lo que estaba casi susurrando pues, al hablar, sentía que mi cerebro taladraba. "Necesito decirte algo, pero no le digas a nadie." Necesitaba decírselo a alguien, y entre más pronto mejor.**

**"Curly, sabes que nunca diría nada de lo que..." La voz de Niall bajando por las escaleras nos interrumpió, impidiendo así, que Zayn terminara de hablar.**

**"¿Qué hacen abajo, en especial tu Zayn? Casi siempre tardas demasiado." Dijo Niall con el ceño fruncido, apareciendo a nuestro lado junto con Liam.**

**"Los esperábamos" Hablo despacio Zayn haciendo caso omiso a su comentario.**

**"¿Por qué susurras?" Se rio un poco. El tono del irlandés y su risa, nunca habían sido muy sutiles, hoy no era la excepción, provocando que la cabeza me martillara más.**

**"Nada en especial." Y se lo agradecía profundamente; suficiente tenía con que él preguntara para tenerlos a los cuatro sobre mí.**

**"Alguien apure a Louis, el chofer y Paul ya están abajo." Comento Liam sentándose a mi lado.**

**"¡Louis, baja ahora o te dejamos!" Al escuchar como gritaba el chico rubio gemí en voz baja.**

**"No te escucharon en China, Niall." Dijo Zayn un poco irónico, aunque en su voz estaba teñida con un poco de preocupación mientras miraba en mi dirección.**

**"¿Harry, te encuentras bien?" Liam me pregunto, sin levantar la cabeza negué; las lágrimas caían por mi rostro.**

**"Harry..." Susurro Zayn, sentándose a mi lado, para llamar mi atención. "Hazza, por favor" Esta vez tomo mi barbilla forcejeando delicadamente para que lo mirara a lo ojos; pocos segundos después, me rendí y lo mire.**

**"Curly... ¿Qué va mal?" Yo simplemente seguí negando con la cabeza. Me sentía tan vulnerable y odiaba eso, pero no podía hacer nada.**

**"Estoy listo" Se escucho la voz de Louis bajando por las escaleras, y, para que no viera mis lágrimas, escondí mi cabeza en el pecho de Zayn; él simplemente atino a darme consuelo y pegarme mas a su cuerpo acallando mis sollozos.**

**"¿Se han peleado?" Pregunto Liam a Louis con voz neutra.**

**"¿Qué? ¿De que hablas?" Pregunto confundido y, suponía que Liam me había señalado, porque rápidamente se acerco a mí.**

**"¿Hazza? ¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto preocupado mientras subía su mano para acariciarme el pelo, pero yo retrocedí.**

**"¿Harry?" Su voz sonaba dolida.**

**Aun escondido en el pecho de Zayn, negué con la cabeza.**

**"¿Y?" Pregunto Liam.**

**"Hasta esta mañana estábamos bien, no se que ha pasado" Le respondió inseguro.**

**"Siempre que llora es porque algo paso entre ustedes." Respondió desafiante, y tenía razón, la mayoría de las veces que lloraba era porque habíamos peleado. Lo que era muy regular de un tiempo par acá.**

**"No es mi culpa sus cambios de humor ¿o si?" Podía decir que estaba a punto de perder la paciencia; cuando me ponía así, Louis siempre la perdía porque no sabía que me pasaba. Y, con la situación en la que estaba nuestra amistad, casi siempre que ocurrían situaciones como estas, no pasaba mucho para que explotara.**

**"N-No fue Boo, Liam" A como pude, hice que mi voz saliera entre sollozos; comenzaba a ser insoportable escuchar su pelea.**

**"¿Quién fue, Harry?" Louis Pregunto enojado. Y, para ser sinceros, es que no lo entendía; un día me odiaba por nada y al siguiente me defendía como si un hermano se tratase.**

**¿Qué se suponía que iba a decir? ¿La verdad?**

**No, todo menos eso.**

**Para suerte mía, en eses momento llego Paul, impidiendo así que respondiera, igualmente no podía simplemente decir: 'lo que pasa es que tengo cáncer, voy a morir y las bandas para la cabeza que uso, no son por moda, si no porque pronto dejaría de ser aquel 'curly'; mi cabello se estaba cayendo'.**

 

-Fin Flashbacks-

 

Harry se despertó con la respiración acelerada; aquellos flashbacks podía no haber tenido nada realmente en especial, pero recordar el como actuaba Louis antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda, (y como actuó cuando todo se fue a la mierda) y su actual estado anímico por su enfermedad no ayudaba a que los sollozos y lagrimas de Harry se detuvieran. Los constantes hipidos y murmullos de 'no, no, no, no' lograron levantar a Liam.

 

"¿Harry?" Pregunto somnoliento mientras encendía la luz, y cuando eso sucedió, corrió hacia la camilla, despertando por completo.

 

"¿Te sientes bien? ¿Pasa algo?" Pregunto con frenesí a su lado.

Pero antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, se desvaneció y comenzó a convulsionar mientras el insípido electrocardiógrafo comenzaba a sonar.

Miles de doctores y enfermeros entraron mientras otros cuantos trataban de alejar a Liam, quien gritaba como loco.

 

*************

"¿Liam? ¿Por qué llamas a estas horas?" Preguntó un somnoliento Louis.

Pero antes de que Liam pudiera contestar, sus sollozos se adelantaron.

 

"¡¿Li?! ¡¿Qué ocurre?!" Demando con urgencia.

 

"E-Es, Harry" Contesto hipeando.

 

"¡¿Qué tiene?!" Del otro lado Liam suspiro y sollozo un poco mas, pero antes de que pudiera responder, el celular de Louis se le adelanto, sonando con miles de notificaciones:

 

_"El cantante británico, Harry Styles, acaba de fallecer..."_

_"La madrugada del miércoles 26 de abril, el famoso Harry Styles murió en el hospital London Principal Hospital, ni familiares o amigos han hablado."_

_#RIPHarryStyles_

_#HSAlwaysInMyHeart_

_"El famoso fandom directioner, quien hiciera feliz en miles de ocasiones a Harry, hoy están de luto."_

 

Entonces, pareciera que todo Londres y el mundo se paralizaran, tal y como su mundo se paralizo. No escucho los llamados de Liam por el teléfono, ni cuando Zayn y Niall llegaron a su departamento, ni tampoco parecía notar lo que le decían, por lo que ambos optaron por dejarlo solo para que lo asimilara.

 

"Lo siento, Lou..." dándole un abrazo que ni sintió, Niall salió hacia el corredor.

 

"Esto es para ti." Y dejando un sobre de papel, con una dedicatoria en letra

perfectamente conocida para él, encima de un mueble que estaba en la sala. Antes de salir, Zayn, poso su mano sobre su hombro apretándolo un poco, en un gesto reconfortante.

 

Abriéndolo desesperado saco la carta y la leyó.

 

_"Boo:_

_Si recibes esto, es porque, de alguna u otra manera, yo ya no estoy allí con ustedes, y en verdad lo siento, lo siento de una y mil maneras._

_Siento no haber sido lo suficiente como para hacer respetar el apellido 'Tomlinson'. Siento haber sido un 'maricón de mierda', siento haber seguido el juego de 'Larry Stylinson', pero, sobre todas las cosas, siento no haber visto cuan feliz eras con Eleanor; siento, ¡Oh Dios!, eso es lo que mas siento, siento no haberte dicho lo contento que estaba de tu relación con Eleanor, porque, a pesar de todo, lo que mas me importaba en este mundo es que fueras feliz, independientemente si era conmigo o no (yo sabia que eso era completamente imposible, al igual que tu); porque de eso se trata el amor incondicional. Siento haberte dejado antes de tiempo, siento el no haber sido un buen mejor amigo el ultimo tiempo; todavía tienes a los chicos. Diles que los amo y que gracias y, por favor, que One Direction, siga sus proyectos, que siga sus sueños; tendrán a un ángel que les cuide desde el cielo. Dile a mamá que siento no haber sido el hijo que quería pero que más lamento el hecho de que mi homosexualidad fuera lo que hiciera que me dijera que yo no era lo que ella quería. Pero sobretodo siento el saber que las cosas terminan así, aquí y ahora, así como también siento descubrir que el amor, aunque fuera un sentimiento bueno, haya destruido nuestra amistad._

_Dile a Robbin que gracias porque fue él mi apoyo cuando ni mi propia madre me quería cerca. Dile a Gemma que el pequeño Edward va a ser un chico listo, casi tanto como su tío._

_Lo siento si he divagado un poco, es solo un punto menor de lo tanto que me arrepiento en mi vida. Siento haber sido quien quitara la magia de tu vida. Siento saber que fuiste tu quien decidiste que no escribirías mas, nuestra historia._

_Te dejo ir, te voy a dejar ir, pero antes: Te amo, siento si te incomoda, pero ya no hay reglas, ya no hay miedo, tenía que sacarlo y tenías que escucharlo. ¡Mi corazón quería dejar de sufrir; me pedía que salieras de él! Porque, ciertamente, lo siento, mi corazon no podia mas, mi alma no podia mas....._

_Te amo,Boo_

_Siempre tuyo_

_-Harry S. xxxx_


End file.
